See it through my eyes
by MoonDoll33
Summary: Tonks and Remus are killed in the battle of Hogwarts but Tonks leaves Harry her memories, upon taking them Harry fallows Tonks through her closest in heart memories as well as her last memories. This is a simple one shot so I hope you like it.


Harry stood alone in the great hall, the war was over, Voldemort was gone and never coming back but Harry was in now mood to celebrate like the others instead he felt drained and as if he lost everything as he looked at the lifeless body's of Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Tonks, their hands locked together even in death as their cold bodies lay on the stone floor, Remus had been the closet thing to a father figure Harry had after Sirius was killed and Tonks, the clumsy, stubborn and hot tempered women, was a close friend that looked out for him.

He sat on the stool that was close by and in the shift of lighting he seen something sheen on the young women's cheek, upon looking closer he seen it was a few tears pooled up below her eye he tossed the idea in his mind about collecting them but he didn't think it was right to do so.

"Take them already you silly fool."

Harry jumped as he realized the voice wasn't exactly in his head but from beside him, he looked to his left to see Ginny, she had been crying because her eyes were puffy and red as she looked at Tonks' body, Tonks and Ginny had been thick as thieves since the first time he had seen them both at an order meeting and he knew Ginny looked at the older women as an older sister.

"If she were able to she'd kick your arse for sitting here and letting them waist when I'm sure some day she'd want Teddy to see her and Remus together."

Harry chuckled halfheartedly but he knew it was true and that it was the right thing to do, he got to his feet looking for a vile grabbing an empty one that had been left on the floor before he carefully knelt down beside Tonks' body and apologizing carefully took the pooled tears into the vile, once they were safely in the vile he stood as did Ginny before she gently took his free hand with a soft smile.

He squeezed her hand softly before she let go of his hand and went to the doors to find her family in the crowed outside the school, Harry looked at the vile before glancing at the pair again this time, some how, Tonks looked more at ease more restful than she had before and it made a small and sad smile form on his lips.

Once in Dumbledore's office were he once again found the Pensieve and swallowing the lump in his throat before he poured the memories into the bowl, he closed his eyes and plunged his head into it watching as the memory began to take shape.

He found himself outside the house Tonks had once showed him was her mother and father's home, where she grew up, he went to the door step and through the door where little shrill screams could be heard from another room, fallowing them Harry found a small girl, 3 or 4 years old, with bright pink hair laughing as she tried to get out of her father's arms, once she had she was running toward him then through him making him turn around seeing Sirius in the door way smiling as he scooped up the young girl making her laugh more as he put her on his shoulders, Harry looked at the girl on his godfather's shoulders and realized that the pink haired ball of energy was Tonks when she was young.

He watched as Sirius came back into the living room fallowed by first Remus, who had his hands close to the girls back as he chided his friend for being careless with her, then James, who was chuckling at the werewolf telling him he was acting like an over barring mother, Harry watched as Tonks' parents greeted the three boys happily and thanking them before leaving quickly out the door, as they left Sirius had put Tonks down and was laying on the floor with her in his animagus form letting the young girl mess with his rough black fur.

Tonks' attention was pulled from her cousin when Remus came in from the kitchen with a sippy cup of juice, she smiled getting up and went to meet him at the door way only to trip landing harshly on the floor, she looked up dazed for a moment as Remus hurried to her carefully picking her up before the pain set in making her cry as blood trickled from her nose, Remus sighed gently dabbing the blood with his sleeve while he tried to sooth her, she soon forgot the pain as she sniffled a few more times once the blood had stopped as she looked up at him before, to Remus' surprise, she kissed his cheek before getting out of his hold going to Sirius again who even in dog form seemed to be smirking at his friend.

The memory shifted then, the mantle now held many years worth of framed pictures and some child made crafts, he looked around himself seeing there was no one around before the sound of feet on the floor upstairs caught his attention, he went up the steps fallowing the sound of sobs that filled the hall way, he found the source of the sound coming from a bedroom where Tonks, who looked to be about 10 years old as she sobbed on her bed while her mother rubbed her back holding back her own tears as she watched her daughter.

"It's not fair! Sirius would never do a thing like that!"

The sound of her voice pierced Harry's ears like daggers as she sat up from the bed a photo of Sirius in her hand as she looked at the back wall of her room, upon looking at the wall Harry could see a very tired and weary Remus leaning against the wall his eyes pained as he looked at Tonks' tear stricken face.

"Your his friend Moony you know better than anyone he'd never do something like that! He'd die first! Why didn't you say something to them!"

Remus looked at the floor as if the girl had slapped him as her words made him flinch, it took a moment before he could look up at her his eyes sorrowful.

"Because Nymphadora, the ministry won't trust the word of someone like me."

Harry watched as Tonks began to cry again before her mother did something to make the girl sleep, an uneasy sleep at that, before she carefully got up from the bed escorting Remus from the room softly closing the door behind them.

"I'm sorry Remus, but you remember she was rather close to Sirius, she's just upset, she knows there wasn't anything you could have done she just won't say it."

Remus nodded scratching the back of his head looking down before he glanced back at the closed door.

"It's alright, I can't blame her for any of it though Andie, Sirius was and still is innocent it was Pettigrew, he gave up Lilly and Jame's location then went into hiding or got himself killed but what's done is done, I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do."

Harry watched as the women nodded sadly covering her mouth as tears finally rolled down her cheeks making Remus put a hand to her shoulder though he didn't say anything as she sobbed, just as the sound began to get to him the memory changed and he was now standing in a small dark flat the only light was coming in from the one window from a half moon outside in the sky, after a moment the door opened and the light flickered on and he seen a very tired and worn Tonks slipping off her boots and coat before she came to the couch and flopped down on her back whining as her arm was jarred and her cheek bumped the back of the couch, he watched for a moment as she closed her eyes rubbing her temples.

"Get yourself together Tonks all this brutal training will pay off in the end when you pass the auror test."

She grumbled covering her face with her arms when there was a knock on the door, she forced herself to sit up but no further as she leered at the door.

"Who is it?"

She listened for a moment and after another soft knock the person answered.

"It's Remus, I have news about Sirius for you."

All at once Tonks' hair turned pink, she blushed a bit and jumped to her feet, she cursed under her breath as she stubbed her toe on the table before she opened the door, she smiled up at the man who stood before her, though he looked worn and more then a little tired she didn't seem to care as she let him in, she sat beside him on the couch her eyes hopeful but behind that Harry seen something he wondered if Remus did, longing and concern for the older man before her.

Before Remus said anything the memory shifted again this time he was in the same flat but it was lighter, durring the day, and he was now looking on as Tonks sat on the couch her hair extremely shirt and brown as she hid her face in her hands her shoulder's heaving with sobs, Harry did remember this time very clearly Sirius had been killed and Tonks had finally came clean about her feelings for Remus only to have him tell her no and list off reasons she tried to convince him she didn't care about.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Nymphadora open the door please."

She looked at the door as if she wanted it to burst into flames at the sound of Remus' voice.

"Go away Remus! And my name is Tonks!"

She barked even though she stood up not looking away from the door before she against her better judgment unlocked it when she didn't hear foot steps leaving, she opened the door looking up at Remus who seemed a bit taken back by the drying tears on her cheeks.

"Nymph- Tonks I'm sorry about being a prat about what happened earlier but you know it's to dangerous for you to be with me, I could hurt you or kill you or possibly worse curse you with the same fate as me."

He had barely finished speaking when she grabbed the front of his shirt in her fist pulling him down to her before she pressed her lips to his not giving him any other choice, she pulled away after a second looking into his eyes.

"And you should know Remus, that I don't give a bloody damn about any of that, I don't want someone who has money and can give me a nice home, you can give me something all the riches in the world couldn't buy and a home that could be anywhere as long as your with me."

She released his shirt but kept her eyes locked on his as he looked over her face unable to speak, after a moment the man gently placed his lips to hers again kissing her gently, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his found their way around her waist holding her to him, the area changed around them but only slightly as they parted from the kiss before looking into each other's eyes concerned before they left the house and the memory shifted completely, he was now watching on as Tonks dodged spells on her broom with a decoy Harry behind her, she flit spells over her shoulders when possible and taking the broom into dangerous nose dives to avoid others.

He watched as she sent the broom into a fast nose dive to avoid a killing curse before she yelled for Ron to lean back taking the broom up again gritting her teeth as she flung spells behind her, her name was screamed by Ron behind her before he hit a death eater that was coming at her from the side.

The memory changed slightly so she was running into Remus' arms clinging to him breathlessly, Harry felt his heart sink because though he didn't know it at the time Tonks had been pregnant but she still risked her life and the unborn child's both for him and that fact alone made her and Remus' deaths that much more painful to try and accept.

After watching the memory of Bill telling everyone Mad-eye was dead the whole memory shifted back to the small flat, down the hall he could hear humming and after fallowing it he found Tonks in a nursery rubbing her very swollen belly as she straitened up the room putting things away, she looked up at the door way and for a moment Harry felt as if she was looking at him, seeing him until Remus stepped through him into the room causing a soft smile to spread over her lips as he went to her side placing his hand lightly over hers on her stomach as he kissed her head.

He watched as Remus helped her to the living room and sitting her on the couch as she whined slightly moving her hand to the top of her stomach, Remus knelt in front of her lightly placing his hand over hers his worried eyes meeting hers, she was smiling though she seemed to be biting back pain, and just like that the scene changed and Remus was now pacing the floor in the hall pausing now and again to listen outside the door to their bedroom but the silencing charm prevented him from hearing anything on the other side.

After a while longer of watching the older man pace the door finally opened making him look up as Molly Weasley stepped out with a tired smile as she softly shut the door, Remus went to her but before he could say anything Molly put a hand on his shoulder congratulating him before she let him into the room, Harry fallowed close behind looking on as Remus went to his wife's side smiling as he kissed her head glancing at the bundle of blankets in her arms and his eyes softened as he seen the black hair turn blonde as the child slept and the look of relief washed over his face as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Harry swallowed knowing already what memory came next as the happy one vanished and became on of dread and terror, he watched as Tonks fought off Bellatrix while Remus was dueling another death eater by her side, suddenly in a flash of light Remus' wand was sent flying at the same time Tonks sent Bellatrix sprawling backwards then in another flash of green Remus was hit with a killing curse by the death eater.

"NO!"

Tonks' screams made Harry's heart ache because they were tear filled and truly pained screams of horror, she gathered herself enough to send a killing curse at the death eater hitting her mark as she made her way to her husband's side carefully moving his head into her lap as he used what vanishing strength he had left to look up at her and lift his hand to her cheek, she held it there tears streaming from her eyes as she felt it grow cold against her skin and the light leave his eyes.

She sobbed unable to move as she held his hand to her cheek the tears moving faster as her heart broke, she carefully laid his head back on the ground as she stood facing her aunt enraged as Bellatrix raised her wand at the same time both firing a killing curse, the curses clashed many times until Tonks found herself in burning pain and on the ground beside her husband's body, gathering enough of her mind to grip onto his hand before the pain subsided but before she could take a breath it was sucked out of her by a flash of green light then darkness.

Harry stumbled back as he was thrown from the memory gasping for air, once he had caught his breath he returned the memories to the vile and putting a stopper in them before he slipping it into his pocket turning to the door as it opened reviling Ginny and Hermione who was holding a bundle of blue in her arms and as the blanket moved Harry couldn't help but smile as he seen the tuft of bright pink hair of his godson Teddy.

He went to the two girls gently taking Teddy from Hermione and chuckling when the boy's grey eyes looked him over and he made little noises at his godfather, as they left the castle Harry looked back at the gates and he paused for a moment as a glimpse of silvery blue caught his eye, upon looking at the gate he felt the smile tug his lips again as he seen Tonks and Remus standing in front of the castle holding hands and even in her spirit state Tonks was wearing her hair pink as she called out to him something only he could hear.

"Look after him for us Harry, make sure he is safe and never feels alone. Be sure to tell him about us."

Harry nodded watching as the pair smiled and walked back to the castle hand in hand and vanished just before reaching the doors.


End file.
